Twenty6
by jump5fan
Summary: When the teens get into an argument they split up. What will happen 10 years later when they once again meet up? PLEASE R&R. This is my first 6Teen story!
1. Breaking Up Is Hard To Do

Twenty6

**Disclaimer:** 6Teen and the characters are all property of Teletoon. I in no way claim to own any right to the stories or story lines dealing with or in the show. 6Teen is a show that I've gotten into lately and I just wanted to have a go at writing a fanfic about it.

**Breaking Up Is Hard To Do**

Six of the world's best friends all sat at a table in the food court in the mall. This was the normal scene for these six friends. Jonesy the ladies man, Jude the dim-wit, Caitlin the girly-girl, Jen the tomboy, wyatt the smarty and Nikki being herself. They were different in many ways but they all en joyed each others company. No one thought they would ever be apart. Until...

"JUDE, YOU IDIOT" yelled Caitlin.

"What?" Jude said confused.

"You know I have a date with Troy in ten minutes and you waste chocalate milk on my dress. How could I ever show up to a date with chocalate milk on my dress?" Caitlin had tears in her eyes.

"Wow, there she goes again crying over another boy. It's always cry, boy, cry, boy... does it end?" Nikki rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry if I want a date every now and then. AT least I admit my feelings, unlike you over there with your desperate longing for Jonesy but not doing anything about it." said Caitlin. "And Jonesy wanting you to. What's up with you two"

"Wait a minute, the secrets I tell you about how I feel, I don't expect you to tell them to people. If I knew you'd tell I'd just go and tell Jen, she's the one who blabs all the secrets" said Jonesy.

"What?" said Jen. "I blab secrets? Since when? You guys are all rude... you're horrible. Wyatt should've used the second version of his song after all."

"Please don't bring up that song" pleaded Wyatt.

"Well, I brought it up" said Jen. "And every lyric in it was true... well... except the part about me being rude!"

"Jen, stop using Wyatt's song as an argument against us. Wyatt has his own problems, use your own remakrs ok?" said Caitlin.

"I have problems?" asked Wyatt. "You're the one crying over boys all the time. You're the one who started this whole thing."

"I'm just plain fed up with this" said Nikki standing from her chair. "I'm just gonna leave and let you guys argue it out. I don't know if I wanna speak to you guys anymore." Nikki walks away, pretending to be strong but inside she feels as if her heart was broke in two.

"Yeah? We're not good enough for you eh? Well, you guys aren't good enough for me" said Caitlin . She turned and walked away with a snobby look on her face. She knew that this wouldn't last long, they've had small arguments like this before.

"Well, I don't wantg anything to do with you guys anymore either. If I'd kiss anything in a skirt and all my secerts are gonna be blabbed, then I'm gonna give up on you guys altogether." Jonesy stands and leaves.

"Well thanks Jen, you've really done a great job by bringing up my song again, haven't you? You make me so mad sometimes. I don't know if I want to ever see you again." Wyatt walks away from the two left at the table. He is so annoyed that he could scream.

"Well, I'm not sticking around the one that started all of this. Keep your milk in your mouth and don't let it come out your nose. You disgust me Jude" Jen jumps up and walks away.  
"Dude, where'd everyone go?" Jude was confused. A minute ago he had been sipping his milk and laughing with his friends. When Jonesy told that really funny story everyone laughed, including himself. He didn't know that drinking milk plus laughing equaled it coming out the nose. He wasn't that great at math, or biology, how was he supposed to know it lead to this.

"Guys, you can come back now. Haha, the joke is over." When Jude saw no hope of the problem fixing itself, he started to get worried.

**_I know this chapter don't have much description but mostly dialouge. That is because I am just getting into the story. I swear, the story will get better but I hope people like it so far. Please read and review, I wanna know what people think!_**


	2. Fashion?

Twenty6

**Disclaimer:** 6Teen and the characters are all property of Teletoon. I in no way claim to own any right to the stories or story lines dealing with or in the show. 6Teen is a show that I've gotten into lately and I just wanted to have a go at writing a fanfic about it.

**Fashion?**

As Jen walked away from her friends she decided to go to the part of the mall that none of her friends ever ventured. She wanted some alone time. This part of the mall was so new to her. She never realized that there were so many stores, there was even a store that sold only soaps. As she walked past each store admiring the signs and logos she ran into someone. When she looked up she noticed it was one of those guys who give you a sample of their products. He was a darker guy with black hair, brown eyes and perfect teeth. He smiled at her and Jen couldn't help but smile back.

"Would you like to try our product?" The guy asked, with almost a spanish accent. "We give you samples of our hair care products, nail products and make-up. I can give you a sample of what your nails can be done like and give you tips on how to do your make-up and hair just perfect"

"Oh," Jen giggled. "No thanks, I don't do the make-up thing." Jen started to walk past him.

"Wait, you're such a natural beauty, and I bet you have such a nack for fashion, just give it one try" the guy grabbed Jen's hand. Jen blushed, she thought he was pretty cute and he was calling her pretty. This kind of thing never happened every day so why wouldn't she give it a shot?

"Alright, I'll let you, I mean... If I don't like it it's not permanent right?" Jen smiled and let the guy do her nails, make-up and hair. He handed her a mirror.

"Wow, it's so pretty" said the guy. "I'll write down a couple of make-up types for you. What I've done really brings out your natural beauty. By the way, my name is Estaurdo."

"Wow, nice name," Jen blushed again at the thought of this guy getting personal to the point of giving his name. "It sounds kinda exotic. My name's Jen... just plain Jen" Jen giggled.

"Jen... I like!" Estaurdo exclaimed. "Here's your tips, we usually charge people for the tips but because you've been such a nice girl, yours is free." Estaurdo smiled at her.

"Thanks!" Jen smiled back. She turned to walk away. As she walked away she unfolded the piece of paper that Estaurdo passed to her. The tips were written out in such elegant hand writing and right at the bottom was a number. Next to the number was wrote "call me, Estaurado."

Jen left the mall. When she got home she decided to jump into her PJs and get into bed, but she couldn't sleep. She was up, tossing and turning, thinking about what Estaurdo had said. She looked like she had a nack for fashion. Jen decided she wouldn't sleep. She jumped out of bed and drew out a picture of a dress she had a picture of in her mind. The dress was short with a chain and long frills hanging around. It was black and had a hot pink matching shirt with black rims near the arms and neck. She thought it was so cute that she spent the rest of the night up sewing, creating the vision she had of this beautiful outfit.

Jen was so pleased with her design that she decided she would wear it the next day. When she got to the mall she went straight to where Estaurdo was the day before. She acted casual of course, not like she was trying to meet up with him or anything. As she walked past she noticed that Estaurdo had a friend working with him and by the looks of it a couple of other friends were hanging around. Business looked slow today.

"Hey Jen!" Estaurdo called out to her when he noticed she was walking past. "Come over here, I want you to meet some of my friends." Jen walked over to where the booth was set up.

"Hi" Jen smiled.

"Hi Jen, this is Ricky, this is Francey and this is Georgina" Estaurdo said pointing out his friends.

"Wow, I dig the outfit. Where'd you get it? I'd love to have one like it" Georgina said admiring the excellent stitching.

"Thanks" said Jen blushing. "I made it myself."

"REALLY?" Francey was shocked. Francey was one of those girls who you wouldn't expect to have anything intellegent to say. She sat twirling her long hair around her finger and blowing bubbles with her gum. She wore big hoop earrings, jewelery on every inch of her arms and neck, a short dress and belly top. She was stick skinny and looked like something out of a Cover Girl ad. "Jen, I'll pay you big bucks if you make me an outfit like that, except I would die if it were lime green instead of pink." Francey smiled.

"Really? Sure, I can do that. I'll get at that tonight. That'll be no problem... Wait... You're willing to pay? how much are we talking?" Jen was amazed that someone was willing to pay for her design.

"Since it's your design and it's going to be so unique that there's only going to be one other suit like it in the world, I will pay $130, and yes, that's Canadian money. The greens, the reds and the blues." Francey smiled. "Oh, and if you put a little itsy F in nice cursive on the left breast, I'll pay and extra purple... yes, that's right, and extra $10."

"WOW!" Jen was in shock. "I'll get right on that.

Estaurdo was smiling from ear to ear. "Jen, you're a natural. Listen, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to hire you. You see, I am the manager of Beauty Basics. We are trying to set up a little shop right here in your mall. Like I said, I am the manager and the founder. Georgina here is in charge of our scents and perfumes, Francey is in the hair department and Ricky here is the best make-up and nail artist you'll find. We want to bring you on board. Make a couple more outfits like that and our whole team can have one, teach others to make your designs and we can soon sell them."

"Wow!" Jen gasped under her breath. "This is all amazing, and I don't know what to say. It's all kinda fast. Besides, you guys aren't located here, that means I would have to move."

"I know, that's a downfall. We're located in Victoria, B.C. Are you sure there's nothing that can be worked out?" Estaurdo was persistant, he really wanted Jen's talent on his team.

"Victoria, My dad lives there. This is so awesome. He's been bugging me to move out with him and finish my last year of school out there. Can I accept the job even though I'm in high school? I mean, I could work after school and stuff." Jen was starting to get excited.

"Sure, why not? We're only gonna be testing the clothes at first and by the time you're finished school we'll have our clothes section in full swing. Jen, you're hired" Estaurdo smiled at her.

**_3 Years Later_**

"Jen!" Jen's father yelled, "You have a letter from that Top Model thing you auditioned for."

Jen ran downstairs and grabbed the letter from her father's hand. She was waiting for this letter for over two monthes now. She couldn't contain her excitement. She ripped the letter open and started to read.

"Congratulations Jennifer Masterson, You have been accepted to join us in Toronto for the finals of Canada's Next Top Model. You have a great look and we would like to see you make it far. The top thirty will be hard but we're sure you've got what it takes to make it all the way. Sincerely, Jay. P.S. We loved your outfit, thanks for letting us know you created it. We wouldn't mind an outfit made for one of our top 6 photo shoots, CityTV says they'll pay big bucks."

Jen started jumping up and down and squeeling. She couldn't believe what she had just read. She had travelled all the way from Ontario three years ago to get started in the fashion industry. Now, at the age of nineteen she was going to be on a Top Model show. She was going to be competeing against the most beautiful in Canada to claim the title of Canada's Next Top Model. She couldn't believe it. She wrapped her arms around her dad's neck. Her dad had tears in his eyes.

"I can't believe it," Jen's dad said through his tears. "Wait, I can. My beautiful little girl, all grown up. She's gonna be a model." Her dad kissed her on the head.

**_7 Years Later_**

Jen won Canada's Next Top Model. She went on to be very successful with a lot of ads and commercials under her belt. She soon became the star of a big Canadian drama series and decided she wanted to move on to hosting her own talk show. "Mornings With Masterson" was an instant hit and the name Jennifer Masterson was soon a household name, not only in Canada, but most parts of the United States as well.

Jen's interviews took her to Toronto once again. She decided to take a trip to the mall she used to work at ten years prior. She couldn't believe she was back here. Has she walked through the door she held her breath.

"The Penalty Box... WOW!" Jen gasped. "So many memories, I can't believe this shop is still around. I gotta go in." She stepped through the doors. It was amazing to be back. Suddenly Jen noticed someone. "Woah, is that... no, it can't be... wait... it's..."

**_I Know, I KNOW... LONG chapter... sorry my chapters are gonna be long for this story. I don't usually write long chapters, but remember, I'm gonna have a chapter for each character that's gonna have to cover ten years. Yeah, some chapters will be shorter than others, but Jen is my fave character. NO, I won't be giving her a better story than the others, I'm just gonna be explaining these chapters indepth. Hope you like it... PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review... I put A LOT of work into this chapter!_**


	3. Music Or Art?

Twenty6

**Disclaimer:** 6Teen and the characters are all property of Teletoon. I in no way claim to own any right to the stories or story lines dealing with or in the show. 6Teen is a show that I've gotten into lately and I just wanted to have a go at writing a fanfic about it.

**Music Or Art?**

"So..." Wyatt mummbled as he walked away from his group of friends. "So they want to bring up my song again?" Wyatt put his hands in his pockets and walked along with a look of disgust on his face. As he walked past the malls bulletin board a poster caught his eye. "Think you have what it takes to be in a musical? Try out for Downtown Theatre's Musical." Wyatt read the poster. "I'll show them" Wyatt said to himself, "I'm gonna udition tomorrow and when I become big they'll be bowing at my feet."

That night Wyatt stayed up really late preparing a monolouge to read at the audition, just in case he needed something prepared. He searched everywhere for the perfect monolouge and ended up with a small part from "The Glass Menagerie" by Tennese Williams. He thought he would be able to do Tom's part forsure.

The next day Wyatt went Downtown to one of Toronto's biggest theatre companies. While he sat waiting for his number to be called so he could audition Wyatt grabbed a piece of paper and started to doodle on it. There was one other guy in the waiting area and he became very interested in what Wyatt was doing.

"Hi" the guy said scooting closer to Wyatt. "I couldn't help but notice you have a great talent for drawing."

Wyatt smiled, "Thanks!"

"My name's Jeff Gibson" Jeff reached out his hand to shake Wyatt's. "So, have you been drawing long? Are you in to draw up the poster for the show? Are you going to show your drawings for the little cartoon segments being showed on the screen between the show."

Wyatt thought Jeff would NEVER stop with the questions. "No no, I'm here to audition. It's a musical and I can sing so I figured I would try out."

"Oh..." Jeff looked disappointed. He was so happy when he first saw Wyatt's doodle and his smile soon turned around.

"Number 23" a woman called from the doorway.

"That's me" said Wyatt jumping from his chair, looking just a little nervous. "Time to audition."

"Break a leg" said Jeff, still with a frown on his face.

"Thanks" said Wyatt as he walked very nervous into the audition room, following the woman unto a stage.

As soon as Wyatt got out unto that stage all his butterflies were gone. He noticed that the house lights weren't on and the way the lights were set up, he couldn't see any of the people wo were judging him. He started his part, making it seem very convincing. If you never knew any better you would have said that Wyatt had a father who skipped out on him and his sister and left his mother depressed. Wyatt thought the audition was going great. When he finished the house lights came on and revealed two judges, both looking disappointed.

"There was no music, no singing" said one judge.

"Dang, I didn't know any musicals," Wyat said. "I... I can sing something for you now if you want."

"NEXT" yelled the other judge.

"But, aren't you going to give me a chance?" Wyatt looked very sad now.

"Your time is up" said the first judge. "The theatre waits for no one, get off the stage, you're wasting our time... LEAVE!"

Wyatt hung his head and walked off the stage very depressed. As he left the audition room he ran into Jeff again.

"I watched your audition the whole time" Jeff smiled at Wyatt. "It was amazing, but the theatre is demanding."

"You're telling me" said Wyatt with a tear in his eye. "They were brutal."

"Well, here's my business card" Jeff handed his card to Wyatt. "I have to run but take a look at it and if you consider working with us, give me a call. We would be very previliged to have you on our team!" Jeff smiled at Wyatt and then turned and walked out the door in a rush.

Wyatt held up the card and read. Jeff was the creator and manager of a cartoon company. He noticed that they had produced various shows for YTV and the Family Channel. Wyatt started to get excited. He didn't realize that Jeff was a big producer of Canadian Cartoons.

When Wyatt returned home he picked the phone up right away and called Jeff's office number.

"Hello?" A woman picked up on the other end.

"Um, this is... am I talking to... is this the office of Jeff Gibson?" Wyatt stuttered.

"Yes, it is, you're talking to Marion, his secretary. Is there something I can help you with?" the lady on the other end had a very friendly voice.

"I was wondering if I could speak with him?" asked Wyatt impatiently. He really wanted to get in contact with Jeff to find out what exactly he wanted him to work at with him.

"What is your name sir? Only people with appointments are allowed to be put through to him." Marion said.

"This is Wyatt, I dunno if I ahve an appointment but I ran into him today and he gave me his business card" said Wyatt.

"Oh yes, you're the artist he's been bragging about. I'll put you right through to him, please hold" Marion hung up and the regular hold music started to play.

"Hello? Jeff Gibson speaking..." Jeff picked up the phone.

"Hi, Jeff... This is Wyatt" Wyatt didn't really know what to say.

"WYATT" Jeff sounded excited. "So, have you decided to look into my offer."

"I was actually wondering what you wanted me to do, I have been really considering it and I'm glad someone finally noticed me for my artistic side."

"Well, you see, since I run a cartoon company Downtown Theatre hired me to find talent to draw the cartoon segments being shown on the over head screen in the theatre during the show. I saw you but I never refered you to the theatre like I was supposed to."

"WHY NOT?" Wyatt yelled. "Was it because I seemed so unsure at first?" Wyatt was full of questions. Had he just ruined his big break?

"No no" Jeff chuckled. "We found talent for the theatre, but not talent as great as yours. We saved you for ourselves. We want you to come and work with our company. You see, we have a new concept passed before us. We have the story of a great Cartoon in the making. It's called Mystic Maniacs. It's almost a Looney Tunes meets Power Rangers type show and it's gonna be airing on YTV. We would really enjoy if you could come in and pass a few ideas before us. You may even get the job of being the artist on the show. Of course, I hope you know these things take time and we won't really know if you have the job for about a year when production will start on the show."

"Oh, yes... yes... yeah, I'll do it... for sure... tomorrow I'll bring in some sketches for you to see... wait, I don't know what the character's are suppoed to be like..." Wyatt got so carried away he didn't really know what he was saying. This could be his big break, he could be the artist on a cartoon airing on national television.

"Oh yeah" Jeff chuckled. "We got your e-mail address from the audition application, I am sending you a script right now. Thanks for your interest and see you tomorrow Wyatt."

"Thanks so much bye-bye" Wyatt hung up the telephone. Before he got a chance to put the cordless on it's base he ran to the computer and opened his e-mail. There is was, Jeff Gibson had sent him an e-mail with the subject "Script". Wyatt couldn't believe it. He was on his way to becoming famous, if things worked out right. He sat there reading the script and spent the whole night drawing up designs for the four main characters in the pilot episode. By the time the morning came Wyatt was beat, but he pushed on and went and got a shower. He got ready and ran down the street to catch the first metro bus downtown. once there he found Jeff Gibson's office and went inside with his fingers crossed, hoping for the best. He described his character designs and Jeff seemed very interested. After his meeting, Jeff seemed very pleased and kept reassuring Wyatt that his designs were good, possibly the best they had seen out of the 20 people who passed their ideas by them. Then Jeff introduced Wyatt to Sabrina.

"Sabrina is our intern student. I think she may go to your high school. I figured I would introduce you two to each other since you'll be working together." Jeff smiled.

"What do you mean working together?" Wyatt asked. "I haven't got the job yet."

"Oh, but I know you'll have no problem" Jeff smiled. "Now I'll leave you and Sabrina alone to get to know each other. I'm sure you'll be great friends!" Jeff left the room.

**1 Year Later**

Wyatt and Sabrina became really good friends. The hung out all the time and in school they were classed as the artsy fartsy people. Wyatt didn't care though because he felt a strong attraction to Sabrina. He wasn't the one to get attracted to the blonde girl but Sabrina was different. He saw that she was smart and that loyalness and trustworthyness could be seen in her beautiful blue eyes. After a year of hanging out Wyatt and Sabrina decided to take their relationship one step higher. Wyatt asked Sabrina out on a date and Sabrina accepted. But that wasn't the only breaking news to be revealed on the night of their date.

"Wyatt..." Sabrina said with a depressed look on her face.

"what is it?" Wyatt asked in concern.

"well, I dunno how to tell you this..." Sabrina looked close to tears. "I dunno how to tell you this but... Mystic Maniacs was just passed, it's gonna be aired in the fall and you have the animation job" Sabrina shouted with excitement. "I fooled ya didn't I? I had you going... You thought I had bad news!" Wyatty hugged into Sabrina.

"OH MY GOSH" Wyatt said as he started to cry tears of happiness. "Are you serious? I can't believe it. After a year of waiting I almost gave up on whether YTV would pick up the cartoon or not, and now I have to go into the studio and draw the first season!"

"Yes, Jeff told me yesterday to tell you, but I waited until tonight I knew it would be the cherry on top of this wonderfully sweet night!" Sabrina hugged into Wyatt tighter but Wyatt pushed away. Sabrina looked him in the eyes and Wyatt looked angry. "What's wrong? was it the Ice Cream joke?" Sabrina looked confused now.

"Got'cha back" Wyatt smiled at Sabrina and the went in for a kiss... a kiss that was long and passionate. This relationship was built on love, trust and loyality, it was one that Wyatt knew would work!

**4 Years Later**

After a 4 season run on YTV, Mystic Maniacs was dropped. Although it wasn't YTV's most popular show, it did do well in it's four year run. Wyatt was crushed to hear that this show was being cancelled but he was sort of happy. The storylines had started to run draw and he knew it was time to hang up his pencil. After the news that Mystic Maniacs was being dropped, Jeff came to Wyatt with other news.

"We've got a contract with Teletoon. They saw your animation style and they love it. Right now we have a story in progress. Alien detective who runs into earthlings, Ghost, Mutants and other Aliens. Think you can handle it?" Jeff smiled at Wyatt. "You know, you've been my greatest worker and you never complain. I'm always telling the other workers are good you are. You've done me proud in your 4 years here. Please accept this offer." Jeff was basically pleading with Wyatt because he knew Wyatt was his best employee.

"Sure I will!" Said Wyatt excited. "I was going to hang up my pencil and move unto something different, but I think it was just Mystic Maniacs that I was tired of, I'm willing to try something new though. Besides, I need some job to pay off the ring I just bought for Sabrina. Oh Jeff, you don't understand how greatful I am to you for introducing me to her. She's the greatest girl int he world and now I am popping her the big question."

Jeff got a tear in his eye. "Wyatt, since you guys have been here I have felt like a father to you, now it's like my children have grown up. Go get her!" Jeff patted Wyatt on the shoulder. "Also, I am giving you a raise on this cartoon. I know how much my kids loved Mystic Maniacs and there was never a flaw, you deserve the raise. Not only that, I know how hard it can be raising a family, I have three kids of my own. You're soon gonna be engaged and I wanna look out for you as well, and Sabrina too. So, make me proud! Teletoon is willing to pay bigger bucks for this cartoon is everything goes well."

"I'll do you proud!" Wyatt smiled.

**5 Years Later**

After a 4 year run on Teletoon, Alien Detectives was cancelled. It was one of the highest rated cartoons on Teletoon and Canadian Children could never get enough of Marty and his Martian Warrior friends. The reason it was cancelled was because Wyatt had a better offer on Treehouse where he was going to be drawing an educational kids cartoon. Wyatt had a kid on the way and so he decided he wanted to do this project more. He knew that now it was important for him to look out for his family. The job he had now took him back to the Galleria Mall. It was so long since Wyatt was a teenager that he couldn't really remember what it was like hanging out at the mall. Since his new cartoon was based on a bunch of friends who had adventures in the mall he decided it would be best to go and observe a bunch of kids.

At the mall Wyatt went up to Stick It so he could get a small lunch while he sat in the food court. While standing in the line up Wyatt heard someone say his name behind him, when he turned he saw a familiar face but who was it?

"NO WAY, It's been SO long, where've you been?" Wyatt asked the person who he saw.

_**Sorry this Chapter was SOO long. I'm trying to shorten these chapters up a bit but I'm also trying to get in as much info as I possibly can. I hope everyone likes this chapter. Once again i spent a long time working on it so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE give me reviews. I didn't get many for the last chapter, but leave some love (or hate) for this one!**_


	4. Alternate Life Style?

Twenty6

**Disclaimer:** 6Teen and the characters are all property of Teletoon. I in no way claim to own any right to the stories or story lines dealing with or in the show. 6Teen is a show that I've gotten into lately and I just wanted to have a go at writing a fanfic about it.

**Alternate Life Style?**

As Nikki walked away from her friends she hung her head low. She knew that tears were forming but she didn't want anyone to see. She walked past The Khaki Barn and as she did she ran into someone and fell to the floor. When she looked up she noticed it was Rachel Yun from her Biology class.

"Oh I am SO sorry" Rachel said holding out her hand to help Nikki up. Rachel was the only other Asian in Nikki's school. She had long black hair and was extremly thin. If anyone didn't know any different they would say she was straight out of a bueaty magazine. She looked exactly like an Asian model.

Nikki grabed Rachel's hand and pulled herself up. "Thanks," Nikki smiled at her through her pain. The least she could do was try to be nice to someone after her friends ditched her.

"Nikki Wong right?" Rachel said smiling at her. "Is something wrong? You look sad!" Rachel started to act concerned.

"It's nothing" said Nikki trying to hide her face.

Rachel patted her on her shoulder. "It's ok, I understand if it's something you don't want to talk about. We hardly know each other." Rachel smiled at her again. "So, you're in my Biology class? How are you finding that."

"Brutal!" Nikki said. She was trying to keep up her punk girl attitude but there was something about this girl that made her want to be nice. It was totally weird.

"Really?" Rachel said. "I'm finding it kinda easy. You know, if you wanted, we could get together and study sometime. I mean, you know me, I don't have that many friends and I'm always up for making new ones." Rachel smiled.

"That sounds good!" Nikki smiled back. Nikki found it funny how this girl's presence really took you in. She couldn't help but notice how good this girl was at talking to you and making you do what she wanted, but it wasn't a forceful type of thing. It seemed to be how nice she was that got Nikki's attention. "But, I've noticed. I don't mean to bring it up but you don't have many friends. A girl as pretty as you, you think guys would be bowing down." Nikki couldn't believe what she just said. Was that a compliment? What was happening to her?

"Oh," Rachel giggled. "I'm not interested in the boys. I used to get it all the time but I showed no interest."

"Oh really?" Nikki was shocked. The preppy girls like her usually loved the boys bowing down to her. This was a strange case. "Well, move outta my way, I'm kind of in a rush!" Nikki went back to trying to be her punk self.

Rachel was shocked at Nikki's sudden mood change. "Ok? But, the studying together is still open." Rachel told Nikki as she walked away.

That night Nikki tossed and turned in her bed. She was thinking about her friends but she was also thinking about Rachel. She thought about how much Rachel's presence scared her. It was like a big bubbly happy force that she couldn't get away from. She decided that she would talk to Rachel the next day in Biology class.

The next day when Nikki walked into the Biology lab she noticed Rachel sitting at a bench by herself. Nikki walked over and sat on the stool next to Rachel.

"Hi!" Rachel said when she noticed Nikki sit next to her. "What's up?"

"Not much" Nikki said opening her Biology book. "I've decided to take you up on your offer. I'm flunking this course and my mom said if I don't get my grades up she's cutting my allowance. Yeah, I'm greedy." Nikki laughed. "I get an allowance and I work."

"Greedy? NAH!" Rachel laughed. "Smart I'd say. But sure, I'm willing to help you with this. Anything for a friend... I can call you a friend right."

Nikki smiled, "sure."

**1 Year Later**

"WOW, 98 in Biology." Nikki was so excited when she got her report card. "Thanks so much" Nikki threw her arms around Rachel and hugged her.

"No problem. I got 98 as well," Rachel smiled. "You've also come a long way with that attitude" Rachel giggled. "You're no longer being sarcastic."

"Thanks to you" Nikki smiled at Rachel.

"So, I was just wondering. You know how I never hang out on friday nights... well... there was something I hoped you would do with me," Rachel looked like she was afraid of what Nikki would say.

"What? what is it?" Nikki was kind of confused. "I know you're never around on fridays, or sundays, but I've never really paid attention."

"Well... I was kind of hoping that maybe you would want to go to youth group with me? At least once. I swear, if you don't like it I'll never ask you again. It's just, this week is invite a friend week and, I wanted you to come."

"Ummm... I never really considered it before... But, sure, why not? I'm always open for something new." Nikki smiled at Rachel.

**2 Years Later**

Nikki was attending youth group for two years. She was now a Christian and was dating a guy named Derek for over a year. One Thursday evening Derek took Nikki out to a fancy dinner. He rented the full restaurant for just them. He blindfolded Nikki and when he removed the blindfold Nikki was standing in the middle of her favourite restaurant and she and Derek were the only oens there.

"Derek, what are you doing?" Nikki was surprised.

"I'm just taking the best woman in the world to the best restaurant in the world to eat the best food int he world," Derek smiled.

"You always know the right words to say" Nikki smiled.

"But, there's one other thing" Derek said reaching into his pocket and bending down on one knee. "Nikki Wong, will you marry me?" He flashed Nikki a diamond ring. It was huge. Derek's family was rich and owned their own business. Derek was going to inheret it after his father had died.

Nikki was shocked, "yes... Yes of course" Nikki gasped.

**1 Year Later**

"Derek... I have something to tell you..." Nikki looked shocked. "We've only been married three monthes but... I just found out today that I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?" Derek yelled. "OH MY GOODNESS, THIS IS GREAT!" Derek had a huge smile on his face, he couldn't control his excitement. "C'Mon, We have to call mom, we have to tell her. We have to tell our friends. This is amazing." Derek ran over to Nikki and put his hand on her belly. "Is it a Danielle or is it a Benji?"

"Derek" Nikki giggled. "We haven't discussed names yet..."

"I know," Derek had his ear on Nikki's belly. He looked up at her and smiled. "But, I'm just throwing out idea's there!"

**6 Years Later**

"Benji, this is the store mommy used to work in when she was just a teenager" Nikki said, being nostalgic. She was standing outside the Khaki Barn in the Galleria Mall in Toronto. Derek and Nikki decided to take a trip back there to visit where they grew up. They were no living in Ottawa where the main office of Derek's company was located.

"Mom, this is boring!' Said Benji. "I want to go to the arcade." Benji was no five years old and looked identical to his father. However, the baby that Derek held in his arms looked identical to Nikki. Danielle slept quietly but Benji was always hyperactive.

"Benjiman, you know mommy wanted to see this old place." Derek said to Benji. "We were already at the arcade, now it's mommy's turn to see what she wants ok? You know we have to take turns."

"It's ok," Nikki said smiling at how calm her husband always was when the children acted up. She was so happy, she had the best husband in the world. "I need to go to the Book and Bible House anyway, I need a new Bible. Then we can head off home." As Nikki grabbed Benji's hand and turned to leave she saw someone looking at her. At first it creeped her out but then she realized who this stranger was. This person wasn't stranger at all, She knew this person a long time ago.

**_Sorry this Chapter is rushed. I really didn't know how to explain things very well in this chapter, but I did my best. Also, if people haven't cuahgt on yet, YES, I am making them the very opposite of how they are in the cartoon. Also, please no bashing from Nikki/Jonesy fans! Thanks! PLEASE review!_**


End file.
